Vehicle identification numbers (VINs) are alphanumeric digits placed on automobiles for identifying a vehicle and for determining characteristics of a vehicle. A VIN number is typically located below the front windshield of an automobile for easy identification.
Since about 1981, the VIN for all vehicles has been standardized. Each digit or group of digits has a specific meaning. For example, the first three digits of the VIN are utilized to determine the manufacturer of the vehicle. The tenth digit specifies the year of manufacture. Other digits correspond to a unique serial number that enables identifying a specific vehicle.
The standardized aspect of VINs has enabled the generation of web-based interfaces for determining information associated with a VIN. These interfaces enable, for example, a used car purchaser to verify information provided by a seller, such as the year of manufacture. The uniqueness of the VIN enables a user to determine, for example, whether an automobile is stolen or whether the automobile was in an accident. Other information may be ascertained.
Prior to 1981, however, VIN numbers were not standard. The number of digits in VINs varied between manufacturers. Additionally, the significance of the digits of the VINs varied. In some cases, specific manufacturers varied the structure of the VIN from year to year. These inconsistencies make it difficult to decode a VIN for vehicles manufactured prior to 1981. In some instances, significant searching of automobile literature and other detective work is required to decode such VINs.